Apretón de manos
by Beth von Wolfstadt
Summary: Estrechar la mano de alguien puede revelar cosas sobre esa persona. Un detalle a tomar en cuenta si lo que se desea es desposar a la única hija de los Ootori.


*** Apretón de manos ***

El hijo más joven de los Ootori llegaba a casa luego de un largo día de escuela y otras actividades que se le habían asignado para su educación. Tachibana había escoltado Kyouya hasta la entrada de la mansión, en donde una criada sostenía las pertenencias del recién llegado. Él cruzó el vestíbulo, pasando frente a la sala de estar, para dirigirse a la escalera, rumbo a su habitación.

-¡Kyo-kun!- le llamó la alegre voz de su hermana. -Bienvenido.

Entonces el chico lo vio. En cuanto giró su rostro para encontrar a Fuyumi, se dio cuenta de que ella tomaba el té acompañada. De un hombre. Un sujeto alto y delgado de cabello oscuro. En su mentón, una ligera barba bien cuidada. El extraño le sonreía con nerviosismo mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía su mano.

-Makoto Shido.- se presentó.

¡Ah! El "tipo". Kyouya había escuchado decir a su padre que su hermana tenía un pretendiente. Un desconocido que había mostrado interés en casarse con ella para beneficio de los negocios de ambas familias. El chico hizo un fugaz escrutinio sin perder su semblante inexpresivo. Luego, extendió su mano y tomó la que se le había ofrecido, estrechándola.

-¡Wow!- el joven Shido soltó una ligera risa. -Sí que tienes un fuerte apretón de manos para ser aún un muchacho.

Desconcertado, el menor de los Ootori rompió el contacto. Sin darse cuenta, había presionado de más su agarre en aquel saludo. Aún así, el hombre le dirigió una sonrísa amable.

-¿Sabes? Dicen que se puede conocer mucho de un hombre por la forma en que suele dar un apretón de manos.

Kyouya no tuvo idea de que responder. No es que no supiera actuar frente a desconocidos pero ese en especial...le causaba extrañas sensaciones en su interior. Él se convertiría en el esposo de su hermana. Él...se la llevaría consigo.

-Yo...creo que es hora de que me retire. Me espera una reunión de negocios más tarde.- se excusó Makoto, un tanto incómodo por la intensa mirada del hermano pequeño de su prometida.

Fuyumi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a ellos. Enseguida, le ofreció su mano al joven Shido. Él la aceptó, tomándola con cierta delicadeza.

-Le visitaré de nuevo pronto. Lo he pasado bien. Se lo agradezco.- dijo.

-Yo también lo he pasado maravilloso. Será un gusto contar con su presencia nuevamente.

Con una elegante reverencia, el sujeto se despidió justo antes de dar media vuelta.

-Hasta pronto, Kyouya-kun.- agregó al pasar a su lado.

La joven se colocó detrás de su hermano menor y colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, en un gesto afectuoso. Ambos miraban a su invitado marcharse.

-Parece buen hombre, ¿no te parece?- cuestionó ella, una vez que él desapareció tras la puerta.

-Es viejo.- se limitó a responder Kyouya, provocando una alegre risa en su hermana mayor.

-Apenas es mayor que yo por algunos años.

-Si tú lo dices.- entonces el muchacho dio un par de pasos al frente, haciendo que el contacto con las manos de Fuyumi sobre sus hombros terminara.

Ella le dejó irse. Veía su espalda mientras se dirigía a la gran escalera. No pudo evitar suspirar en medio de una ligera sonrísa. Con trece años, Kyouya seguía siendo aún muy niño.

 ****0****

Varios meses más tarde, Makoto desayunaba con la familia Ootori. La relación que el joven mantenía con Fuyumi había alcanzado un punto estable. Pasaban tiempo juntos algunas veces, cuando las obligaciones como sucesor de su apellido se lo permitían. No había muestras de afecto, al menos nada más allá de ligeros roces de manos. Pero sí había sonrísas. Sonrísas tímidas, sonrísas cómplices. Ella siempre parecía muy cómoda con su presencia. Él tampoco parecía pasarlo mal. Se había dispuesto entonces proceder con el enlace matrimonial.

Esa mañana, por alguna cosa fortuita, el joven Shido se quedó a solas un momento con Kyouya.

-Fuyumi siempre habla mucho sobre ti. Pareces un chico extraordinario, Kyouya-kun.-dijo en un intento de iniciar una conversación.

-Kyouya, sólo llámame así. No somos cercanos.- le respondió con una serenidad que no era común en alguien de tan corta edad.

-Lo lamento, Kyouya.

Makoto estaba algo contrariado. No estaba acostumbrado a la aversión de otros, mucho menos de un niño. Tenía algunos sobrinos pequeños y uno de sus hermanos era todavía adolescente. Su personalidad y temperamento afable le hacían sencillo relacionarse con ellos...pero su cuñado menor era una cuestión aparte.

-No te agrado mucho, ¿cierto?

El menor de los Ootori le dirigió finalmente una mirada.

-¿Tiene importancia?

-La tiene para mí. Eres el hermano de la mujer que será mi esposa.

-¿Y debería preocuparte? Pierde cuidado, no te molestaré...si no me das un motivo.

El mayor sonrió entonces ante un golpe de certidumbre.

-Es por tu hermana.- afirmó sin perder la sonrísa.

El menor de los Ootori desvió el rostro, tratando de no hacer evidente su enfado.

-Lo sabía. Después de todo, tenía razón. Eres alguien confiable.- agregó Makoto.

Kyouya abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Alguien...confiable? ¿A qué se refería?

Justo después de aquello, Fuyumi y sus padre regresaron al gran comedor. Aún había una boda que planear.

 ****0****

Había llegado ese día. Aún cuando había cumplido ya los catorce años, Kyouya no podía evitar sentirse...desolado. Su hermana, la única persona en su familia que le había mostrado verdadero afecto, iniciaría su vida. Lejos de todo lo que la ligaba a los Ootori.

Fue un evento elegante y concurrido. Fuyumi no paraba de sonreír. Makoto tenía esa sonrísa boba que solo le había visto un par de veces. Por mucho que le costara aceptarlo, ambos parecían más que conformes con aquel matrimonio. Era casi como si se hubiesen casado por elección propia. Pero a Kyouya le resultaba difícil creerlo. Su hermana era una pieza más en el juego de su padre. Nadie debería aceptar algo como eso.

-Kyouya.

El muchacho se enderezó al escuchar que le llamaban. Giró su cuerpo ligeramente. Makoto estaba justo detrás suyo, mostrando su peculiar rostro amable.

-Kyouya.- volvió a llamarlo, acercándose un poco más. -No pude decirte todo aquel día que nos conocimos.

Entonces Makoto extendió su brazo hacia él.

-Un apretón de manos...puede decir mucho acerca de un hombre.

Sin saber el por qué, el menor de los Ootori extendió también su brazo.

-Si el contacto es ligero, habla de que le falta confianza y seguridad en sí mismo. Es una persona débil.- continuó el joven Shido mientras se apresuraba a tomar la mano de su cuñado. -Si oprime demasiado, es controlador y se impone ante todos.

Entonces ambos estrecharon sus manos. El agarre que el mayor ejercía era firme, seguro. Kyouya no pudo más que verle a los ojos. El esposo de su hermana parecía alguien completamente diferente.

-Un apretón como este...habla de un vínculo de confianza. Tú me has demostrado mucho. Sé que amas a Fuyumi. Sé que no te ha resultado sencillo aceptar que tuviera que casarse con alguien como yo por motivos que consideras equivocados. Sin embargo...yo...he desarrollado un gran afecto por ella. Si decides confiar en mí, te mostraré que quiero hacerla una mujer feliz. ¿Puedo contar con ello?

El menor de los Ootori lo miraba fijo. Ya no parecía tan impasible. Sus labios se habían curvado apenas. Una sonrísa breve. Y afianzó su mano a la del joven Shido.

-Supongo...que eres bienvenido.

Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta, Fuyumi había sido testigo distante de aquella promesa implícita que se habían hecho. Sonrió radiante.

 **FIN**

Una de mis ideas raras e inexplicables. ¿Comentarios?

Gracias por leer.


End file.
